Story of Brix
by MachinegunM4aniac
Summary: A clone trooper will go on to be promoted pretty fast from corporal to Sargent in the ARC trooper to captain to executing Order 66 to fighting the empire to being a captain again. I do not own star wars franchise, but brix is my own character I came up with. So enjoy rated and comment i accept any criticism.


22 bby, nine weeks after battle of Geonosis. My name is CT-7987 or Brix. Unusual name, I'm not used to it. My next mission was to Christophsis. The Separatists were laying siege to the planet. my Sargent, no names, as we called him led me and 8 other clones. 'Alright ladies gather around." pulling out his holoprojector, the Sargent briefed us on the mission. "The clankers have surrounded a small band of troopers at this mall,our objective is to rescue the troopers,set a couple of charges to cover the escape and get out of the area ASAP. Once we are a good distance away, we blow the charges bringing down the whole roof on the droids." "Brix, I want you to be our scout, you will have jumper and TJ going with you." all three of us stood up and saluted the Sargent as we went to scout the area. Using the cover of the night to infiltrate, we started to do our job. We used a destroyed droid tank as our cover. "Jumper hand me the binos." jumper did as he was told. looking through them I saw the surrounded clones camp and right across form them I saw the battle droids powered down or destroyed."Jumper, TJ, follow me." We quickly moved around the destroyed or powered down droids, dodging patrols at the same time. Until TJ hit a droid who, looked liked to me to be asleep. "Wha-" I quickly disabled the droid."Next time be more careful, we dont want the whole droid army bearing down on us." "I'm sorry, I didn't see the blasted thing." We managed to make it inside the building. we wee walking forward when I abruptly stopped jumper. "Hey." "Get behind cover." "Why?" I pulled him down when a probe droid floated by. in the next hour we finally found the place where we can plant the charges. TJ, you got the east, I got the north, and jumper you get the west. They both nod their heads. The extra charges that sarge will bring will explode at the same time our charges we set on the supports of the building, insuring it will collapsed on the clankers. In the next thirty minutes we got the charges set, and made it back to our lines. By the time we made it back, it was almost time for the sun to come up. That only gave us a couple hours of sleep. By the next morning, the Sargent gathered us around. '" Okay boys we are going to get those troopers out of there, Brix did you get those charges set? I answered with a weak nod, tired from the night before. "And before w-" The sarge was interrupted by some ones snore, his face turn a deep Mustafar red. "CT-980-7658! WAKE UP!" At this this TJ jumped up in the air like a loath-cat that's been sacred from behind. Some of us laugh a bit. "There's no time to sleep during a war." "Any ways, we need to make sure there are minimal casualties, I dont want to drag your ass from a exploding building, or under blaster fire." "Also if we too get surrounded I will call in a fire mission for republic guns to fire at , and on top of us. "Wait why?" asked a clone. There was a long pause before the sergeant replied. The clones we are saving are confidential clones even I dont know much about them. If we fail and they are captured, we might as well kiss ourselves goodbye." "And if I were to die, Brix here will take over command, since he's been here longer than the rest of you have." "The code word for the fire mission is Christophsis has fallen. I want all of you to be ready in five minutes." After the sarge left, I was stunned. I didn't think I rise through the ranks so quickly. Five minutes later. We crept up to the lines, as blaster fire and explosions scream over our heads. "Alright boys lets go!" We all got up and ran. Immediately we were getting killed as fast as we were getting more reinforcements in the charge. In front of me I saw my Sargent get hit in the head, he immediately fell over dead. Then I noticed the rest of the others were dead too, except TJ and another clone. We got behind debris,and i asked where jumper was. "He's dead! an explosion killed him he had no chance!" I was left stunned. He was a good soldier, a rookie yes but a good soldier nonetheless. "We got an objective to finish. we got to get to that building, follow me." we got up and ran as fast as we ran into a small squad of droids, and without thinking I threw my blaster away and charged them. I got up close and personal with the leader of the squad, ripping his arm of throwing the arm at another droid the sharp end stab right through the droid's head, use the other arm that had the blaster and shot the other two, I broke the head of the leader and kicked it away. Not a scratch on me. TJ and the other clone was stunned. "What?" "Nothing sir." "Well let's get moving." We finally made it to the building again. Up the stairs and to the spot where the clones were pinned. "Where's your Sargent!" I looked and they were ARC troopers,the best soldiers in the GAR. "He's dead sir, sniper took him out. I'm the leader now" "You guys are my relief team?" "Yes sir." "By the way kid I saw what you did down there, I never seen a corporal move like he's an ARC trooper, if we get out of this alive I will personally get you three promoted to ARC training. Because what I saw was something no regular clone would have done to save us." "Thank you sir." "Well dont just stand there shoot." We did as we were told, the droids manage to get up the stairs blocking our only exit. "Kid, it dont look like we will make it out of this, call in that fire mission." "Yes sir." I got on to my comms. "This is Bravo zebrak niner alpha -36-485, requesting fire mission callsign for fire mission is Christophsis has fallen." after a brief moment, a reply came back "BZ-485 Fire mission confirmed. Give target coordinates." "Coordinates are, Vector 20-3 and Xray 456-8, bring it in red zone." "Copy that BZ starting mission." "Roger. guys let's run for it!" At this moment, we ran as fast as we could we got closer to the edge of the building,and we jumped. Right when we jumped the rounds from republic guns hammered the building, and I hit the detonator and the supports of the building broke free from the resulting blast, literally bringing the building down on the separatists. As we were falling, i was trying to find a safe landing spot so that we would not die, and coincidentally there was a clothes line strung out. I knew that the others were thinking the same thing I was. So at the same time we grabbed hold of the line and we swung down to safety. The Republic manage to win the battle of Christophsis. I was promoted to Sargent and into ARC training, TJ and the other clone who still has not given me a name to call him, were promoted to corporals and into ARC training where they will be promoted again to Sargent.


End file.
